hopeless
by sherytra
Summary: Nous connaissons tous l'histoire de Kratos et d'Anna ; mais si, pour une fois, on ne prenait pas le point de vue d'un des protagonistes, mais celui d'un personnage secondaire... Yuan l'avait toujours su. Que cet amour était sans espoir, il lui avait dit, une fois, deux fois. Puis, il avait assisté, impuissant, à la tragédie qui faisait face.
1. Chapter 1 :distribution des cartes

***Chapitre 1 : **

Yuan sorti du cercle lumineux du téléporteur et salua les quelques anges qui étaient présents dans cet endroit de Welgaia. Il se hâta et épousseta sa cape, pestant silence contre le sable de Triet qui s'infiltrait partout. Mithos l'avait fait demander un peu plus tôt dans la journée... Depuis quand n'étaient ils plus -Kratos et lui- les compagnons de Mithos mais des serviteurs répondants, présents et serviles, au moindre de ces appels ? Le beau demi-elfe grinça des dents, et se dit que la situation finirait bien par changer, qu'il fallait qu'elle change.

A l'époque, ils avaient séparé le monde en deux pour éviter sa perte, mais depuis ils n'avaient rien fais pour qu'il change, les demi-elfes étaient toujours autant discriminés si ce n'était pas plus. Martel n'aurait pas voulu ça. Si elle était encore vivante, elle aurait dit à Mithos qu'il se trompait, que ce n'était pas ce qu'ils voulaient. Yuan se demanda un instant si son petit frère aurait écouté. Il est tellement obsédé par l'idée de la ramener à la vie, qu'il n'avait même plus conscience de ses actes. C'était cette raison qui avait poussé Yuan à fonder les renégats, pour mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade de religion et exaucer le vrai souhait de Martel : créer un monde sans discrimination. En faisant ceci, il savait qu'il s'opposait à Mithos, à son plus vieil ami mais s'il avait suivi sans réfléchir un gamin idéaliste et pur, qui avait les mêmes voeux que sa sœur, il m'adhérait plus à ceux d'Yggdrasill.

Et Yuan n'était pas le seul à le penser : Kratos était plus ou moins de son avis, seulement il était de nature loyale, trop loyale. Alors, même si il savait pour les renégats, il ne disait rien restant ainsi fidèle à ses deux compagnons. Il restait avec Mithos pour le soutenir, ce dernier était son élève, Yuan supposa qu'il s'en sentait donc responsable. Et même si Kratos aussi voyait bien que Mithos avait changé, il restait persuadé qu'il redeviendrait comme avant. Un rire lui échappa à cette idée : quel idiot ! Et pourtant c'est dernière chose qu'on pouvait dire de Kratos... Mais le demi elfe aux longs cheveux bleus avait toujours su reconnaître les causes perdues, désormais il me se servait plus du Cruxis que pour contrecarrer ses plans.

Il était un espion. Un agent double. Un traître.

Cette pensée le fit ralentir. La place du traître était la moins enviable du monde. Il ferma un instant ses yeux turquoise, regrettant les années si lointaines où ils étaient tous les quatre, unis et convaincus d'un même idéal.

-Sieur Yuan Ka-Fai ?

La voix d'une jeune fille le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il la regarda surpris, revenant peu à peu au présent. C'était une demi-elfe, elle était jolie si ce n'était belle, avec ses longs cheveux vert foncé encadrant son visage fin et mettant ainsi en relief ses yeux plus clairs. Elle portait une tenue complexe mais sensuelle dans le style antique.

- Oui. Et vous êtes ? demanda-t-il, un brin cynique un peu énervé de c'être fait surprendre, lui qui était réputé impassible.

- J'assiste le seigneur Yggdrasill dans l'organisation des fermes humaines et la régence des Cardinaux désiants, seigneur Yuan.

Yuan la regarda dans les yeux, elle avait prononcé cette phrase avec modestie mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose dernière. Il vit dans ses yeux au-delà de l'intelligence qui y brillait, une lueur qu'il mit du temps à identifier.

Celle de l'ambition.

Et vous vous appelez ?

Yuan ! interrompit une voix, je suis heureux de voir que tu est là !

Tout en se questionnant, Yuan était arrivé devant la salle où reposait Martel, prisonnière de la graine suprême que Mithos refusait de faire germer. L'immense porte sculptée était ouverte et Mithos, non, Yggdrasill le regardait, une lumière un peu folle dans ses yeux vert clair, et une expression sérieuse et tourmentée sur le visage.

-Tu peux disposer pour l'instant, continua Yggdrasill à l'attention de la jeune demi-elfe. Repasse plus tard, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour certaines affaires.

-Bien seigneur.

Elle s'inclina et sorti de la salle. Yggdrasill ferma la porte d'un geste vif et reprit l'aspect qu'il ne prenait qu'avec Kratos ou lui, celui d'un adolescent de quatorze ans aux grands yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds mi-longs.

-Quel est le problème, Mithos ?

Yuan ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'appeler ainsi quand il avait cet aspect là.

-Kratos.

Yuan haussa un sourcils, perplexe.

-Je n'ai pas encore les détails exactes, reprit Mithos, mais il est descendu sur Sylvarant hier, et aurait attaqué la ferme d'Asgard, en emportant une de ses expériences. Le cobaye A012, a priori. Kvar est furieux. De plus, Kratos s'est enfuit et Kvar et ses troupes sont à ses trousses mais je doutes qu'ils ne l'arrêtent ou même ne le rattrape...Le problème, vois-tu, est que ce cardinal est sans doute celui qui a le plus de connaissances sur les exphères et que j'ai besoin de lui pour la résurrection de Martel. Il m'avait promis l'exphère du cobaye A012, celle du projet Angelus. Et je lui donnais en échange la place de chef des grands cardinaux désiants...

Le séraphin était stupéfait, durant les quatre milles dernières années Kratos n'avait jamais fait de frasques, alors pourquoi soudainement...

-Donc je veux, dit Mithos en relevant la tête, que tu retrouves Kratos et que tu le persuades de mettre fin à tous cela. Il t'a souvent écouté, même si vous ne vous êtes pas toujours entendus.

Yuan n'aima pas le fait de recevoir un ordre direct de la sorte. Mais, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Kratos. Quelque chose avait poussé l'humain à se rebeller, si il tournait le dos à Yggdrasill, se serait l'occasion pour lui de l'enrôler dans les renégats. Et il serait pour lui un atout de taille. Pourtant, une autre raison s'imposa au demi-elfe, il voulait savoir pourquoi.

Kratos était toujours impassible et mesuré, toujours détaché et calme. Pourquoi avait il attaqué cette ferme humaine ? Pourquoi avoir sauvé l'un des captifs ? Pourquoi s'était il enfuit ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi...il y avait bien trop de questions dans cette histoire auxquelles le chef des renégats voulait répondre.

-Très bien, laissa t il échapper.

-Merci, Yuan, murmura Mithos en s'asseyant.

Face à son expression soulagée et le soupir qu'il avait laissé échapper, Yuan comprit que Mithos s'était réellement inquiété pour Kratos. Ce dernier était son ex-mentor après tout. A moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il était le seau d'Origin. Yuan préféra croire à la première hypothèse bien que la seconde lui paraisse étrangement plus probable.

- J'y vais de ce pas, dit Yuan en quittant la salle.

Il ouvrit la porte et commença à la franchir quand Mithos à nouveau sous les traits d'Yggdrasill, dit :

- Yuan !

Le demi-elfe se retourna, faisant voler ses cheveux bleus.

- Viens me faire un rapport lorsque tu l'auras vu.

Il hocha la tête, et parti d'un pas vif et silencieux.

Retrouver Kratos ? Aucun problème. Le persuader de revenir si ce dernier n'en avait pas envie ? Voilà qui était nettement plus difficile !

Voilà pour ce 1er chapitre, si tout va comme prévu, il y en aura 5 autres.

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé en bien ou en mal, je m'en fiche, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer ^^ et puis une review ça fais toujours plaisir et c'est la seule chose que j'ai pour cette histoire, alors *yeux de chat*


	2. Chapter 2: cacher son jeu

***Chapitre 2 : Cacher son jeu***

Cela faisait désormais plusieurs heures que Yuan arpentait le ciel de ses ailes translucides, à la recherche de Kratos. Chaque individu ayant une empreinte en Mana unique, il laisse ainsi une traînée de dernière lui. Un peu comme des empruntes digitales. Peu de gens étaient capables de la voir et de la remonter heureusement pour lui, Yuan faisait partie de ce petit groupe de personnes. Pourtant cela ne lui était d'aucun recours actuellement, puisqu'il ne parvenait pas à retrouver le séraphin en fuite. Plus lasse qu'épuisé, il finit par se poser près de Luin, petite ville surnommée « cité de l'espoir ».

_Quand on songe au nombre de fois où elle a été ravagée et au fait qu'il y a toujours autant de monde, parce que les habitants espèrent que chaque fois soit la dernière, tu m'étonnes qu'on la surnomme ainsi ! _Pensa le demi-elfe, cynique.

Il marcha un peu dans la plaine et entra dans la ville par le pont ouest. Il n'était pas venu souvent, préférant Téthe'alla à Sylvarant, mais dans son dernier souvenir, qui ne datait pas de si longtemps (à peine 200 ans), la cité ne ressemblait pas à ça.

La rue pavée autrefois régulière et magnifique était désormais sale et se voyait privée de plusieurs galets, l'allée de demeures, auparavant hautes en couleurs et parée d'hôtels et de commerces, était entachée de maisons calcinées ou détruites. Les habitants se massaient sur les bords de la route regardant les étrangers avec suspicion derrière leurs sourires faussement accueillants.

_Que s'est il passé ici ?_ Yuan regarda aux alentours, il avait bien sa petite idée. Il n'y avait qu'une personne au monde capable d'enlever seulement une ou deux personnes de chaque famille, de détruire tous ce qu'elles possédaient et de les laisser ainsi avec seulement du désespoir : Kvar. Yuan serra les dents, il avait peut être de grandes connaissances sur les exphères, mais il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Autant, avait-il, faute d'affection, du respect pour Forcystus, par exemple autant il haïssait Kvar.

Il poussa un soupir et entra dans une des seules auberges restantes, non pas pour dormir ou manger, mais essayer de trouver des renseignements. Il s'attabla au bar et jeta un coup d'œil furtif autour de lui. L'auberge était une pièce circulaire, faite de lambris. Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre face à l'entrée et des tables rondes étaient disposées, éparses, dans la pièce. Des petits groupes de personnes chuchotaient, autours de boissons diverses, et lui jetèrent un rapide regard avant de reprendre leurs conversations. L'ambiance de la taverne aurait put être chaleureuse si elle n'avait pas était aussi pesante.

-Je vous sers quelque chose ?

Le barman le regardait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres .C'était un homme replet avec une petite barbe bien entretenue et une calvitie arrivante. Il portait un tablier taché d'alcool par-dessus une chemise à carreaux. _Un peu caricatural_, pensa Yuan. Mais étrangement, la vision de cet homme le fit sourire, il y avait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu quelqu'un de simple et de désintéressé.

-Un verre de pur feu, je vous pris.

-Tout de suite, répondit le barman. Et que venez vous faire ici ? Ajouta-t-il en préparant le verre.

D'ordinaire, Yuan l'aurait renvoyé en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à savoir or, le barman venait de lui offrir une chance de se renseigner sur Kratos sans paraître suspect.

-Je suis à la recherche de mes compagnons, mentit Yuan, nous avons été séparé...

-Vos compagnons ? A quoi ressemblent-ils ?

-Et bien, ils sont deux... l'un d'eux est un homme, un mercenaire à vos yeux, il est plutôt méfiant et peu bavard. Mystérieux. L'autre doit être mal en point, faible et amaigrit.

Le barman réfléchit un instant, et Yuan ajouta, songeur :

-Ils se sont sans doute fait discret... ho ! Et il y avait peut être un drôle d'animal avec eux, un chien bizarre...

-Un chien bizarre... dit le barman, blanc et vert, avec de grandes oreilles ?

-Exactement ! Continua tout bas Yuan, en se rapprochant, sentant que son enquête avançait un peu.

L'homme qui lui faisait face regarda à droite puis à gauche, et murmura enfin,

-Pouvez vous me jurer que vous êtes bien un de leurs amis ?

Yuan réfléchit, il devait ramener Kratos au Cruxis, et le cobaye à la ferme humaine : il n'était pas vraiment plein de bonnes intentions dans le fond...

-Je vous le jure, dit il, pourtant.

-Un homme et une femme sont venus ici, il y a quelques jours. Ils avaient cet étrange chien, il a attendu à l'entrée de la ville. L'homme était habillé en violet, il ne m'a pas parlé beaucoup, mais il avait l'air un peu pressé et aux aguets... la femme avec lui, ha ! Qu'elle aurait pu être belle ! Soupira le barman, mais elle était vêtue de loques grises et déchirée d'une maigreur, je vous raconte pas. Effrayant. Je l'ai pas reconnue mais son visage me dit quelque chose pourtant...

Il se figea, essuyant un verre, son regard fixant un point au-dessus de Yuan sans le voir. Lequel claqua des doigts devant le visage du barman pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

-Et donc ? Questionna-t-il.

-Ils n'ont passé qu'une heure ou deux en ville, reprit il, le temps d'acheter des vêtements pour la demoiselle à l'échoppe d'en face et de quoi manger, ici, à l'auberge, puisque personne n'a reprit la boutique depuis la dernière attaque, il y a deux ans. Il sont reparti juste après. Ils m'ont semblé un peu en détresse alors, je leur ai fait un prix pour les victuailles.

-Vous ont-il dit où ils allaient ?

-Non, pas vraiment, mais ils voulaient aller sur l'autre continent. Actuellement, c'est impossible par le pont à l'est, les désiants y font un barrage. J'imagine donc qu'ils vont aller à Palmacosta et prendre un bateau vers Izoold. Ils doivent juste avoir franchit le pic, si ils voyagent à pieds comme c'est a priori le cas. Vu l'état de la femme, ils doivent sans doute faire des pauses fréquentes... Si vous vous dépêchez, vous pourriez peut être les rattraper à la maison du salut qui est sur la route de Palmacosta...

Yuan se leva, remercia le barman, paya le verre, tout en lui donnant un bon pourboire.

-J'espère que vous retrouverez vos compagnons, lui chuchota t il en le raccompagnant vers la porte.

Le demi-elfe était songeur. Ainsi, ils allaient à l'est... Mais pourquoi faire ? _Encore une question à élucider_ se dit il. Il sorti de la ville et parcouru quelques kilomètres sur la plaine avant de déployer ses ailes. L'analyse du barman était très juste, seulement il y avait un point qu'il n'avait pas prit en compte : le fait que le protozoaire puisse porter quelqu'un. Cela faisait que Kratos et la femme avaient sans doute prient une bonne avance sur le pronostic. En fait ils seraient sans doute à la maison du salut ce soir, si ils n'y étaient pas déjà. Donc le demi-elfe n'avait clairement pas de temps à perdre. Car il lui serait très difficile de les retrouver une fois ceux-ci dans la plaine de Palmacosta, il y avait bien trop de monde qui y passait, faisant des allées retours et elle était bien trop vaste si on cherchait une personne en particulier.

Yuan observait la maison du salut depuis plus de deux heures et se demanda une énième fois comment aborder Kratos. Il les avait vu entrer, lui et la femme qui l'accompagnait, dans le bâtiment et s'était dit qu'il attendrait que Kratos sorte. Sauf que si d'ordinaire, le temps semblait passer vite pour lui, aujourd'hui attendre quelques heures lui était insupportable. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Yuan se faufila derrière un arbre et regarda discrètement de qui il s'agissait. Une jeune femme se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, elle avait des cheveux bruns, longs et fillasses. Ses yeux étaient noisettes et semblaient éteints. Elle aurait sûrement été jolie si elle n'avait pas été si squelettique et si marquée par des années de souffrances et de labeur à la ferme humaine. A sa main droite brillait une exphère bleue, non sertie. Elle regarda les alentours et frissonna. Une autre présence survint à ses côtés et Yuan se redressa contre l'arbre, ne faisant qu'écouter cette fois.

-Kratos ?

Elle avait la voix cassée des gens n'ont pas parlé depuis longtemps.

-Rentre, dit le mercenaire de son habituelle voix froide et détachée.

-Mais...

Il lui lança sans doute un regard lui disant de ne pas protester, car Yuan entendit son pas léger rentrer dans la bâtisse et s'éloigner. Il entendit soudain le pas de Kratos se diriger exactement vers l'arbre derrière lequel il était. _Grilléééééé ! _Lui dit une petite voix. Bon, puisque apparemment il était découvert autant prendre l'initiative. Il sorti de derrière l'arbre.

-Bonsoir, Séraphin Kratos Aurion, dit il.

Kratos, comme à son habitude, fut nettement moins diplomate.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Yuan ?

Il y avait, derrière la froideur une certaine lassitude dans sa voix, comme si il savait que tôt ou tard il se retrouverait dans cette situation. Ses cheveux dissimulaient une partie de son visage, mais ses yeux bruns fixaient Yuan sans le lâcher. Kratos, de par son attitude mature et protectrice, avait toujours plu aux femmes. Il avait aussi un physique avantageux et un beau visage, ce qui l'aidait un peu. Pourtant, si Yuan et Mithos avaient, durant ces quatre milles dernières années, eu quelques aventures. Kratos n'avait jamais rien eu de tel. Pas une seule fois. Et de ce fait Yuan ne su pas trop comment s'y prendre pour savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de son vieil ami.

-Je viens de la part de Mithos. Il est disons... frustré, que tu ais disparu en attaquant une ferme humaine et en prenant un cobaye au passa...

- N'utilise pas ce mot ! Murmura Kratos. Il n'avait pas élevé la voix, mais il semblait en colère.

-Et en prenant un des pensionnaires de Kvar au passage, reprit Yuan. Là, ça te va comme ça ?

- Et donc tu as accouru à ma recherche comme un vaillant chien, pour pouvoir lui faire un rapport ? Comme c'est mignon. Dit Kratos, sans répondre à la question.

Yuan serra les dents, Kratos savait taper là ou ça faisait mal quand il voulait. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas ça, mais il venait de faire remarquer à Yuan qu'il avait obéit bien sagement à Mithos alors qu'il s'était soit disant opposé à lui. Le demi-elfe rassembla ses cheveux sur son épaule et resta impassible.

-Oui...et non. Dit Yuan. Il n'exposa pas ses raisons, préférant cacher son jeu. Disons, que je veux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris... Entre autres.

Kratos garda le silence et Yuan eut l'impression qu'il ne le savait pas lui-même.

-Va t'en. Dit il, enfin. Va faire ton rapport, dis que tu m'as retrouvé et surtout, oublie moi !

Quelque chose, dans la question de Yuan avait énervé Kratos. Celui-ci détestait être indécis. Si il ne connaissait pas la raison de ses actes, et vu les conséquences de ceux-ci, alors il devait avoir un gros cas de conscience. Le demi-elfe comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponses pour l'instant.

-Très bien, capitula Yuan.

Il retourna et fit quelques pas, sa cape voltigeant derrière lui. Mais il s'arrêta soudain à quelques mètres de Kratos et murmura :

-Au fait, fais attention, à Palmacosta. Les cardinaux se sont sans doute fais passer le mot sur le fait que cette femme porte l'exphère du projet Angelus. Celui qui la remettra à Yggdrasill dirigera les autres. Il ne pouvait pas leur donner une meilleure motivation. Tu n'as pas seulement Kvar à tes trousses, tu les as tous. Forcystus. Magnus. Rodyle.

Il se retourna tout à fait, et regarda Kratos droit dans les yeux:

-Tous ça finira mal, Kratos, crois moi.

Sur ces paroles, il sorti ses ailes et s'envola, laissant la silhouette de Kratos rapetisser petit à petit et se disant qu'ils se reverraient très bientôt, Yuan voulait des réponses. Et lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait. Par n'importe quel moyen.

Voila, pour ce deuxième chapitre ! ^^

La « confrontation » Yuan/Kratos est très courte par rapport au chapitre dont la longueur m'a surprise pendant que j'écrivais. Je doute que les prochains chapitres soient aussi longs... mais ils seront plus centrés sur Yuan et Kratos, c'est promis ! ^^ D'ici là, merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Chapter 3 : abattre les cartes

***Chapitre 3 : abattre ses cartes***

Yuan tapa le code de son bureau et soupira tandis que la porte s'ouvrait. Son entrevue avec Kratos l'avait amené à réfléchir, il n'irait pas raconter à Yggdrasill ce qu'il était arrivé... pour l'instant. Il devait avoir des réponses d'abord et choisir ce qu'il allait révéler ensuite. Le beau demi-elfe s'assit dans son fauteuil et observa la pièce en se redressant s'appuyant contre le dossier. La base de ses renégats de Sylvarant était moins confortable que celle de Téthe'alla car il y passait moins de temps, ayant plus de chance de se faire découvrir par les désiants et donc par Yggdrasill. Néanmoins, son bureau était une pièce rectangulaire assez grande avec des murs de pierres, et dans le fond, une porte qui s'ouvrait sur ses appartements privés. Un tapis s'étalait à l'entrée et menait à son bureau fait de bois et finement sculpté. Bureau sur lequel s'éparpillaient divers rapports et papiers.

Yuan essaya de trouver de courage de commencer à les lire, mais l'envie ne vint pas. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, se leva et s'approcha de la bibliothèque qui s'étalait le long d'un mur. Devant celle-ci se trouvait un piédestal de soixante centimètre de diamètre à peu près, une boule de mana flottant au dessus. Cet objet issu de la magitechnologie permettait d'avoir des conversations holographiques. Il tapa à nouveaux un code et l'image d'un de ses lieutenants apparue.

- Botta! Du nouveau sur l'élu de Théthe'alla ? Questionna-t-il.

- Non, sieur Yuan, mine de rien, sa mère, Milène Wilder, nous empêche de l'approcher.

- Il ne faudrait pas que le Cruxis entre en contact avec lui, comme il l'ont fait avec le précédent élu de Théthe'alla... empêchez les d'approcher. Si il le Cruxis ou le pontife trouve le moyen de manipuler Zélos Wilder, se serait une mauvaise chose. Je ne veux pas non plus le tuer, il n'a que trois ans : ce n'est qu'un enfant...mais je ne veux pas qu'il y ait un autre réceptacle pour Martel... Si nous arrivons à le faire faire rejoindre notre camp une fois adulte tous sera différent.

- Bien, Yuan.

L'hologramme de son lieutenant disparut. Cette histoire avec Kratos lui avait même fait oublier certaines de ses affaires en cours. Il réfléchit. Il ne pouvait pas être à la fois aux trousses de Kratos et à gérer ses affaires contre le Cruxis. Or dans l'immédiat ses affaires étaient plus importantes. Il sortit de son bureau et demanda certains de ses hommes. Quand ceux-ci se présentèrent, il leurs confia la mission d'attendre Kratos à l'entrée de Palmacosta puis de le suivre discrètement et de venir lui faire un rapport le plus souvent possible. Puis il rentra à nouveau dans son bureau et se tourna vers sa bibliothèque. Kratos allait à l'est, mais pour quoi faire ? Soupirant pour la troisième fois en une soirée, il attrapa quelques livres et démarra un programme de recherche sur la machine magitechnologique à son bureau : il ne lui restait plus qu'à découvrir quoi.

Quelques jours avaient passé. Yuan continuait ses recherches tout en faisant des pauses régulières, le fait d'être un ange n'empêchant en rien les migraines. Soudain, on frappa à son bureau. Il retira ses lunettes, ferma son livre, et dit à la personne d'entrer. Un renégat pénétra à l'intérieur, enleva son casque et dévoila un visage fin et des cheveux violets mi-longs. Ses yeux plus clairs scrutèrent Yuan et accrochèrent son regard.

- Monsieur, je suis le responsable de la mission 0I822.

Celle responsable de Kratos, donc.

-Je t'écoute, Natulcien. Dit Yuan, soudain plus attentif.

-Ils sont arrivés à Palmacosta, avant-hier, monsieur, et ils ont pris un bateau vers Izoold ce matin.

-Pourquoi avoir tant tardé ?

-Les désiants, ils surveillent les départs.

-Alors comment ont-ils fais pour partir ? Questionna à nouveau Yuan, curieux de savoir comment Kratos s'était débrouillé cette fois. Pots de vins ? Faux papiers ? Embarquement avec les bagages ?

Un sourire de coin se dessina sur le visage de Natulcien.

-Rien de tout cela. Ils ont embarqué sur la plage, un peu au nord de Palmacosta...

Le demi-elfe avait le ton de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à lâcher une grosse bombe.

-...Avec des pirates.

Yuan faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Non mais à quoi s'amusait Kratos ?! Des pirates ?! Et puis quoi encore ? Lorsqu'il le verrait il lui dirait sa façon de voir les chose et en plus, il...il... se comportait comme son père. Le demi-elfe cessa de marcher et s'assit, avec l'impression d'être épuisé, dans son fauteuil. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il aurait voulu dormir pour se vider la tête... Hélas.

Un hologramme s'afficha, alors. _Ça n'arrête pas aujourd'hui, _pensa-t-il.

-Ici le responsable d'Isélia.

-Soren !

Yuan se leva à nouveau et s'approcha, un demi-elfe lui faisait face. Il avait des cheveux blond et courts et des yeux rouges, il portait la tenue standard des désiants et tenait son casque sous le bras. Il salua.

-Des divisions arrivent en masses par ici, Monsieur, continua Soren. Elles viennent de l'ouest et font un barrage du pont de l'est jusqu'au sud d'Isélia. Forcystus ne veut pas aider les troupes de Kvar, mais nous leur fournissons tout de même le ravitaillement.

Yuan fronça les sourcils, pourquoi un tel attroupement à l'est ?

-Pourquoi de telles manœuvres ?

-Rien ne nous a été dit, monsieur. Cependant, les mots « angélus », « nain », et « grand cardinal » reviennent souvent, parmi les gradés.

-Je vois, dit le chef des renégats. Reste à couvert. Ne fais rien qui puisse te faire démasquer et continue d'observer furtivement ce qui ce passe.

-A vos ordres, monsieur, dit le renégat en esquissant un salut.

L'hologramme disparut. Yuan resta un moment debout devant le présentoir, le regard perdu dans la boule de Mana. Est-ce cela que Kratos recherchait à l'est ? Un nain ? Il été plus descendu sur Sylvarant que Mithos et lui réunis, il était donc fort probable que son vieil ami ai entendu parler d'un dernier nain sur cette terre. Une nouvelle discussion s'imposait, apparement.

Yuan attendit que le pont du bateau soit désert et se posa avec grâce, invisible dans l'obscurité de la nuit. La lune éclairait un bâtiment en bois, beau et bien entretenu. Le vent soufflait avec force dans les voiles et l'homme à la vigie somnolait, bercé par le ballottement du navire. Navire apparemment nommé le « bel air » d'après les mots sculptés dans le bois à l'avant. Un seul homme était éveillé. Il était appuyé au bastingage et avait tourné vers Yuan son regard brun, lorsqu'il avait atterrit. Le demi-elfe fit quelques pas et s'appuya lui aussi sur la rambarde. Ils avaient l'air, de dos, de deux hommes discutant tranquillement. Si on exceptait la tension dans l'atmosphère.

-Kratos, il faut vraiment qu'on parle, dit Yuan.

-Je savait que tu n'abandonnerais pas, murmura Kratos avec l'un de ses rares sourires.

-Alors tu dois aussi savoir que je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir des réponses. Je dirai tout à Yggdrasill, si tu ne réponds pas.

- Et si je réponds ?

-Je ferai le tri, rit Yuan.

-C'est donc la carte que tu abats ? Je croyais que tu t'opposais à Yggdrasill, et là tu joues au soldat bien obéissant.

Cette fois, Yuan ne se lassa pas prendre au piège.

-Disons que nous avons, dans l'instant, des intérêts communs, expliqua-t-il en redevant sérieux. Je gagne plus à lui obéir maintenant. Et puis c'est un excellent moyen de persuasion...

-Si tu fais ça, je peux lui dire pour les renégats.

-Pas si je te discrédite, avant. Il se méfiera alors, certes, mais il ne remontera jamais à moi. J'ai bien couvert mes traces.

-Tu as toujours été tordu.

-Et moi, je te croyais rationnel.

Avec cette phrase Yuan les avait soudain ramenés au sujet de départ. Il y eu un silence et tout deux écoutèrent seulement le bruit mêlé du vent et de l'eau, paix éphémère et poétique de cet instant.

-Je ne sais pas Yuan. La voilà, la réponse. Anna m'est rentrée dedans alors qu'elle avait réussi à s'échapper de la ferme humaine -elle n'a même pas voulu me dire comment elle avait fait, juste qu'elle y était prisonnière depuis suffisamment longtemps pour bien la connaître-. Mais à ce moment là, elle s'est redressée et m'a fait face comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. Elle n'est ni un guerrier, ni un soldat, mais elle a plus de courage que beaucoup d'entre eux.

Yuan observa Kratos, il y avait une sorte de passion avec laquelle il parlait d'Anna. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi...Le demi-elfe en fut étonné, il pensait connaître tous les aspects de son ami, mais il ne dit rien, le laissant poursuivre.

-Je ne l'ai pas retenue et pas aidé non plus. Je l'ai laissé continuer sa course. Mais elle s'est faite reprendre un peu plus loin... Les soldats qui l'on capturés sont passés juste devant moi, elle se débattait encore, il y avait, et il y a toujours, en elle, une sorte de rage, de volonté de vivre et d'être libre. Nos regards se sont croisés... Elle ne m'a même pas supplié de l'aider, comme si elle ne voulait pas m'imposer le choix de risquer ma vie et de la sauver. Je me suis dis que je ne pouvais pas laisser ainsi. Je ne le voulais pas. Alors je me suis infiltré dans la ferme humaine et je l'ai aidée à s'échapper. J'aurais pu libérer les autres, mais il m'aurait fallu des compagnons, pour réussir : je me suis fais repérer au moment ou je commençais à déverrouiller toutes les serrures. Alors j'ai mis à mal les gardes de l'entrée et nous nous sommes enfuis... en passant par la grande porte, finit-il en esquissant un sourire.

Il se tourna vers Yuan, quittant des yeux l'eau dans la quelle il avait plongé son regard depuis le début de son récit. Son regard brun accrocha celui bleu du demi-elfe.

-Nous avons connu beaucoup de monde, Yuan, en quatre mille ans. Et nous avons apprit à reconnaître les personnes qui valent la peine que l'on se batte pour elles. Je rendrai l'exphère à Kvar, une fois qu'Anna en sera libérée, il peut en faire ce qu'il veut, je m'en fiche.

Le demi-elfe regarda longuement Kratos, être indifférent était un état normal chez lui, le voir presque égoïste était inédit. Pourtant Yuan connaissait cet égoïsme : l'égoïsme que lui-même avait eu lorsque Martel était en vie. Serait il possible que Kratos... ?

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Pardon ?!

Kratos regardait Yuan d'un air ahuri, les yeux grand ouverts, l'air presque déconfit.

-Est-ce que tu aimes cette femme, Kratos ?

-Je...

-Ne me dis pas le contraire, je le voit !

Yuan avait haussé la voix. Il n'en voulait pas vraiment à Kratos d'être tombé amoureux, il estimait que cela n'avait que trop tardé, mais il lui en voulait de pas être honnête avec lui-même. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Kratos baissa les yeux, Yuan avait raison. Ils se détournèrent l'un de l'autre, et recommencèrent à se perdre dans le bruit des flots. Yuan réfléchit posément. Ainsi, son vieil ami était tombé amoureux. Une partie de lui voulait l'aider à se cacher. L'autre désirait ardemment en parler à Yggdrasill, pensant à ses plans et à ses renégats : il avait besoin de la pleine confiance d'Yggdrasill, celui-ci ne devait se douter de rien le concernant il ne pouvait donc se permettre de lui mentir et de risquer d'être découvert tôt ou tard. La voix de Yuan s'éleva dans l'air dans l'air après un long silence de réflexion:

- Il y a un barrage à l'Est et au Sud, si tu continue, tu vas te faire prendre. Kvar a comprit que tu cherches un nain. Tu devrais aller dans les montagnes, au Nord-est du désert, les désiants n'y vont jamais à cause de l'Arbre de l'Incité. Vous devriez y rester au moins le temps que les choses se tassent.

Kratos scruta Yuan, surprit, puis son expression se raidit.

-Comme ça tu sera exactement quoi dire à Yggdrasill, si jamais il me cherche.

La voix froide qu'il avait reprit ne suffit pas à masquer son sarcasme.

-J'ai cru que c'était en ami que tu venais me voir, mais tu n'est qu'un manipulateur...tu me dégoûtes ! Dégage, vas t'en ! Va faire ton rapport à Yggdrasill, et va te faire bien voir ! Tu le payera tôt ou tard ce double jeu, Yuan !

-Non, attends...

-Dégage !

Yuan se tenait devant la porte de Vinheim et réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il était venu, juste après son entrevue avec Kratos, furieux. Comment osait il le prendre comme ça ? il n'avait pas eu de mauvaises intentions en ouvrant la bouche ! La porte s'ouvrit soudain et il entra.

-Yuan !

Mithos le regardait en souriant plein d'espoir, à demi levé de son trône, l'air ravi de le voir.

C'était une occasion en or de continuer de parfaire sa couverture... d'autant plus qu' Yggdrasill avait eu des soupçons sur ses activités ces derniers temps...

-Alors ? Des nouvelles de Kratos ?

Si il lui annonçait un échec...

-Yuan, Tu l'as retrouvé ?

Il devait lui dire, pour ses plans... pour sa couverture...pour le souhait de Martel... Il avait tant de raison de lui dire la vérité en cet instant.

-Non, Mithos, je suis désolé.

Pourtant...

Voilà pour ce 3ème chapitre ! ^^

J'espère que vous l'avez aimé ! On se retrouve dans quelques temps pour la suite !

Merci beaucoup à Marina Ka Fai pour ses reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir !

ps : pardonnez moi ( juste pour une fois) si mes fautes son plus nombreuses que d'habitude, je suis très fatiguée à cause de mes journée de dingue au lycée... désolée.


	4. Chapter 4 : cartes sur table

**Bonjour à tous, pardonnez-moi pour ce retard. **

**Le pire c'est que je n'ai pas d'excuse...^^' mais je vous promets d'essayer de poster plus vite la prochaine fois ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre en fait, parce qu'il fallait que j'intègre plein d'éléments... bref j'ai eu du mal. En plus j'ai changé pas mal de choses en écrivant, notamment la scène avec Pronyma et Yuan qui n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout comme ça à la base (ceux qui ont l'esprit un peu pervers comprendront, pour les autres... Dieu bénisse votre innocence). Bref voilà le 4éme chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Disclamer : Namco possède tout et n'a toujours pas voulu me donner ni Yuan, ni Kratos et encore moins ToS (Sniff).**

***Chapitre 4 : Cartes sur table***

C'était une belle maison, simple, faite de pierres et de bois, avec un étage et un jardin. Elle semblait posée dans la plaine d'herbe verte de laquelle dépassaient quelques rochers, éternel rappel du milieu montagneux dans lesquels ils se trouvaient. Un vent léger et sans doute froid circulait librement dans ce paysage calme et idyllique, et allait se perdre dans le bois qui bordait la plaine. Celui-ci dissimulait la maison des curieux, de sorte qu'il était très difficile de la trouver si on ne savait pas déjà où elle était.

Yuan ramena ses longs cheveux bleus sur son épaule et eut un sourire. Il était sûr que Kratos suivrait son conseil et viendrait s'installer ici : sa situation et celle de la jeune femme étaient trop précaires. Il jeta à nouveau un regard et vit quelqu'un sortir de la battisse. Ses sens angéliques lui permirent, même à cette distance de voir cette personne précisément. Il s'agissait de la femme, Anna. Mais elle avait tellement changé en presque deux ans que le demi-elfe qui ne l'avait aperçu qu'une fois, eu de la peine à la reconnaître. Elle était en meilleur état, mince sans être maigre, plutôt élancée, avec des cheveux courts et châtains qui suivaient le vent. Ses yeux noisette bordés de longs cils pétillaient et se plissaient à cause de son joli sourire. Elle portait une longue veste et un chemisier avec des gants et un pantalon, ses bottes de cuir dépassant de peu de l'herbe haute. Elle semblait porter quelque chose sous le bras et quelqu'un à l'intérieur la faisait rire. L'humaine s'éloigna de la maison et s'enfonça dans le jardin près d'un fil tendu, et commença à mettre le linge dessus. Furtivement, Yuan s'approcha jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres. Il aperçu un relief sous le gant de la main droite d'Anna. S_ans doute l'exphère du projet angélus_, se dit Yuan.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et la jeune femme se retourna tandis que Kratos sortait de la maison. Il ne portait pas ses vêtements de mercenaire, ni ceux de séraphin. Un haut noir et simple avec un pantalon, il avait gardé ses bottes mais retiré son exphère. Ce fut ce détail qui interpella Yuan. Ils devaient vivre ici depuis un peu plus d'un an, à en juger par l'état de la maison et le fait qu'ils semblaient avoir leurs repères. Retirer son exphère était signe que son ami se croyait en sécurité... était il donc si sûr de lui ? Avait il oublié le barrage au nord est ? Et les troupes de Kvar parcourant le pays ?

Kratos s'approcha d'Anna. La douce voix de l'humaine s'éleva dans les airs :

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-J'ai cru ressentir une présence indésirable, répondit il, scrutant les arbres derrières lesquels Yuan s'était retiré.

Le demi-elfe se cala contre l'arbre, tentant de dissimuler son aura. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir Kratos aujourd'hui, pas vu la façon dont s'était terminée leur dernière conversation. Il n'était pas là pour lui parler, il voulait juste être sûr de l'endroit où se trouvait son ami. Mithos après l'entrevue où Yuan lui avait annoncé son échec, avait fini par déclarer après un long silence de frustration, que Kratos reviendrait. Qu'il revenait toujours. Et le demi-elfe n'avait pu lui donner tort. Car il savait pourquoi Mithos avait dit ça, ils pensaient tout les deux à la même chose.

-Tout ça finira mal, Kratos.

La phrase qu'il avait prononcée à voix presque inaudible, parvint pourtant à l'ex-séraphin. Qui fit un pas dans sa direction.

-Il n'y a rien derrière ses arbres, Kratos, dit Anna, perplexe, en le retenant par le bras. D'ailleurs il n'y a rien par ici. Qui veux tu que se soit ? Si c'était un désian, il n'attendrait pas tranquillement derrière un arbre...

-Il pourrait être en observation et prêt à aller chercher des renforts.

-Et devoir partager le mérite d'avoir retrouver le projet Angelus ? répliqua-t-elle.

-On ne sait jamais...

-Tu dramatises toujours !

-Moi, je dramatise ?

-Oui.

-Mais non : Je suis juste préventif !

-hum...

L'humaine ne semblait pas convaincue et un rire cristallin lui échappa.

-Tu te moques de moi ? Fit semblant de s'insurger Kratos, la prenant par la taille.

-Je n'oserai pas !

Yuan ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la scène tant semblait hors du contexte, simple et banale. Il regarda le couple qui rentrait dans la maison, Kratos portant galamment le panier à linge, Anna refermant la porte. Et une image se forma dans l'esprit du demi-elfe. Il aurait pu avoir cela lui aussi. Une vie simple, loin de tout une vie avec Martel. Ils auraient peut être eu des enfants, qui sait ? Le visage de sa fiancée hanta le regard de Yuan et un violent sentiment l'étreignit soudain. Un sentiment tellement rare et inattendu chez lui qu'il n'arriva pas à l'identifier avant un long moment. La Jalousie. Il enviait le bonheur de Kratos, la simplicité de vie qu'il menait en cet instant loin du Cruxis et de ses manigances, loin des responsabilités et de la folie grandissante d'un vieil ami. Un frisson haineux lui parcouru le corps...

Pourquoi en voulait-il à Kratos ? Parce que son ami avait enfin prit une décision qui allait le rendre heureux ? Une décision prise pour lui-même, sans arrière pensée, juste en voulant protéger quelqu'un de cher ? Quel droit avait-il de l'envier ? Aucun. Cette réflexion s'imposa dans son esprit et lui fit reprendre son sang froid.

Une expression douloureuse se peignit fugacement sur son visage avant de laisser place à son masque habituel. Il reparti, le cœur presque lourd. En cet instant une seule pensée l'habitait : Kratos avait largement mérité son bonheur.

Ses ailes le portèrent sans qu'il y ait vraiment réfléchi jusqu'à Welgaia. Il soupira, ce n'est pas forcément la destination qu'il aurait choisie, mais il devait de toute manière s'y rendre : Mithos, non, Yggdrasill, ayant apparemment une nouvelle à lui annoncer. _Etant donné que la dernière fois qu'il m'a convoqué pour une soi-disant nouvelle, c'est parce qu'un ami commun a fais une magnifique bêtise, j'espère que cette nouvelle là est au moins aussi bonne !_ pensa Yuan, ironique. Il traversa la place se rendit au téléporteur, cette fois ci il ne rencontrait pas Mithos dans la salle où reposait Martel mais dans le château de Winheim, situé sur Derris-Kharlan. Il activa le téléporteur et une fois sur place prit quelques secondes après en être sorti pour s'habituer à l'atmosphère. Il se redressa et parcouru avec hâte les couloirs qui menaient au centre du château. Après avoir cherché son compagnon dans quelques pièces du côté Est, il fini par le trouver dans la bibliothèque du deuxième étage. Partout sur les murs s'étalaient des ouvrages, vieux ou récents les tons verts de la pièce contrastaient avec ceux rouges des fauteuils qui étaient répartis en cercle autours d'une table sculpté. Sur l'un d'entre eux, était assis Mithos feuilletant distraitement un livre.

-Yuan, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais si tôt ! Dit le demi-elfe en se levant.

-Tu as pris le temps d'enregistrer toi-même l'hologramme et avais l'air tellement pressé, que je me suis dis que c'était forcément important.

_Un jour, il faudra que quelqu'un me remette une récompense..._

-Tout à fais ! J'aurais préféré que Kratos soit là pour la nouvelle, mais ce n'est pas grave, je lui dirai quand il reviendra...de son congé.

-Tu es donc sûr qu'il reviendra ?

-Bien sur ! s'exclama Mithos avec un sourire, sûr de lui. Il revient toujours.

Yuan ne dit rien et fit semblant de le croire en lui retournant un sourire de coin, tout en priant mentalement il-ne-savait-qui-exactement de donner tort à Mithos. Car si Kratos revenait au Cruxis, cela ne voudrait dire qu'une chose...

-Cette nouvelle ? Interrogea-t-il

-Pressé, Yuan ?

-Non, pas vraiment... menti-t-il en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Seulement, il y des testes de compatibilité de mana qui m'attendent sur l'élu de Tethe'alla.

-Je suis heureux que tu prennes cela au sérieux, mais je n'attends pas grand-chose de Zélos Wilder. Tethe'alla s'est trop développée, il est temps que Sylvarant entre dans l'époque prospère.

Le demi-elfe fixa Mithos de ses yeux clairs. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de voir les désians entrer sur la planète dont il était responsable, mais ne dit rien.

-Puisque tu parles des élus cela tombe bien, continua Mithos. L'élue de Sylvarant naîtra dans quelques mois. Je veux que cette régénération réussisse. Donc quand elle aura l'âge, Kratos ou toi l'accompagnera dans son périple. Je ne veux pas que ces maudits renégats s'interposent encore ! Certainement pas cette fois : ce bébé aura d'après les premières analyses le mana le plus proche de celui de Martel qu'on n'ait jamais réussi à avoir.

Yuan fut content d'être assis. Pourquoi les mauvaises nouvelles s'enchaînaient elles en ce moment ? Comme si il n'avait pas assez de choses à régler, il allait devoir s'occuper de ça en plus.

-C'est une excellente nouvelle !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, notre objectif se rapproche Yuan.

Yuan allait répondre mais on toqua soudain à la porte. Mithos reprit l'apparence d'Yggdrasill et tout deux se levèrent.

-Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit et la jeune demi-elfe que le séraphin avait déjà croisé, s'avança.

-Que ce passe-t-il Pronyma ?

-Les rapports des cardinaux désiants, seigneur.

Elle s'avança d'un pas lent et enchanteur pour poser l'épaisse pile de dossier sur la table. Yggdrasill soupira imperceptiblement et Yuan se senti compatissant pendant une seconde. _O joie des rapports longs et ennuyeux..._

_-_Autre chose, seigneur ?

-Non, tu peux disposer.

-Bien, seigneur, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

Elle se redressa et s'inclina devant Yuan aussi, quoique plus rapidement, tout en lui faisant un sourire. Puis elle se retourna et quitta la pièce.

-Je vais y aller aussi, Mithos.

-Entendu. Tu vas continuer tes recherches sur Kratos en parallèle, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, même si cela fait plus d'un an, j'espère retrouver sa trace.

-Si tu le vois, dit lui que si il revient je ne lui tiendrai pas rigueur de ce qui s'est passé. Ni pour l'attaque ni pour le projet angélus.

_Encore heureux_, pensa le demi-elfe.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il.

Il s'inclina brièvement et sorti.

En retournant au téléporteur, il tentait d'établir un ordre de priorité des affaires en cours dans sa tête. Entre ses espions chez les désiants, ceux au Cruxis, ceux à l'église de Martel, Kratos et cette histoire d'élu, tout devenait compliqué et il ne pouvait se permettre de commettre une erreur. Il leva soudain la tête et aperçu la demi-elfe, _Pronyma_, se remémora-t-il. Elle le fixait de ceux yeux verts clairs, se tenant à côté du téléporteur.

-Vous avez l'air fatigué, sieur Yuan. Un problème ?

-Cela ne vous concerne en rien.

-Ho, je comprends Excusez ma curiosité.

-Elle est excusée. Vous y allez ?

Comme réponse, elle entra dans le téléporteur et l'activa. Le séraphin attendit qu'elle disparaisse avant de lâcher un soupir. Il avait conscience d'avoir été un peu froid. Mais pour l'instant il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un pour mettre quelques détails au clair.

Il ne savait pas exactement comment s'annoncer. À la vue de la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec lui, Yuan se doutait que son vieil ami ne serait pas ravi de le voir. Le soleil n'était pas très haut dans le ciel et Yuan réfléchissait, planté devant la petite maison. Enfin, il opta pour la manière la plus appropriée : il toqua. Simple, pacifique et efficace. Il se passa quelques secondes avant que la porte ne bouge, s'ouvrant sur Anna, qui paraissait surprise d'avoir de la visite. Le demi-elfe demanda d'une voix neutre dont il essaya enlever la froideur :

-Kratos est là ?

-Bonjour, tout d'abord. Ensuite qui êtes vous ?

Elle l'avait fixé quelques instant avant de répondre, puis s'était redressée.

-Vous pouvez me considérer comme un ami de votre époux. Est-il ici ?

Anna s'apprêtait à répondre mais une voix l'interrompit.

-Oui, je suis là, Yuan.

Kratos s'avança jusqu'à être derrière sa femme, l'air mi-désespéré mi-amusé de le voir. Après l'avoir observé quelques instants, il l'invita à entrer. Le demi-elfe aux cheveux bleus ne dit rien et resta sur le seuil de la porte, trop étonné de cette réaction. Finalement, il entra. Anna l'escorta jusqu'au salon/salle à manger. C'était une pièce circulaire, lambrissée et chaleureuse. Dans une partie de la salle, une cheminée éteinte autour de laquelle s'agençaient un canapé et quelques gros coussins. Des livres s'éparpillaient autours et Yuan aperçu l'épée de Kratos dans un coin. Dans l'autre, une table en bois, simple, entourée de trois chaises, près d'une porte ouverte qui donnait sans doute sur la cuisine.

Anna s'éclipsa après avoir échangé un regard avec Kratos. Les deux hommes s'assirent à table face à face. Kratos très calme croisa les doigts et attendit. Yuan l'observa un moment. Quelque chose avait changé chez son ami. Il semblait plus serein, plus en paix. Il y avait une sorte de rêverie dans ses yeux.

- Que me veux-tu cette fois Yuan ? J'ai pourtant répondu à tes questions la dernière fois.

-Je ne suis pas là pour ça. J'ai dis à Yggdrasill que je t'avais pas retrouvé. Je suis censé être encore à ta recherche à l'heure qu'il est.

L'humain le fixa avec surprise, il ouvrit la bouche mais Yuan prit la parole avant.

-Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Je me suis dit que tu mérites ce qui t'arrive.

-Tu n'es certainement pas là pour me dire ça ?

-Yggdrasill est convaincu que tu reviendras et pour le citer « dit lui que si il revient je ne lui tiendrai pas rigueur de ce qui s'est passé. Ni pour l'attaque ni pour le projet angélus. ».

-Encore heureux. Murmura Kratos.

Yuan eut un sourire en se rappelant qu'il avait eu la même pensée.

-L'élue de Sylvarant va naître, dit-il après un court silence. D'après Mithos, elle sera un excellent réceptacle pour Martel. Il veut que Sylvarant redevienne prospère donc il va envoyer l'un de nous deux comme escorte.

- Il compte toujours sur moi ?

-Apparemment...

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

-Je ne veux pas que Martel ressuscite, Kratos. Certains diront que je suis fou d'autre que je suis égoïste, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle voie ce qu'on a fait de nous, du monde, de nos idéaux... Pourtant c'est la femme que j'aime. Même après plus de quatre milles ans... Yuan toucha l'anneau à son annulaire gauche avant de continuer, Tu devrais le comprendre maintenant, je ne veux pas la décevoir. On ne veut pas décevoir les gens qu'on aime. Mithos aurait dû la laisser partir il y a longtemps et privilégier le monde à nos idées égoïstes. Tu sais au début, je pensais –et toi aussi- que nous prenions les bonnes décisions. Par rapport à la graine suprême, par rapport à Origin, aux élus, à tout. Et pourtant aujourd'hui...

-Tu regrettes. Compléta Kratos.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent de leurs différents regards, l'un brun, l'autre bleu. Yuan baissa la tête. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de confier ainsi ses regrets et ses sentiments.

-Je te comprends. Tu as entendu parler du projet Angélus ?

-Très vite, par mes espions et par toi.

-C'est à cause de ça que je suis descendu sur Sylvarant. J'ai entendu Yggdrasill en parler avec Kvar à Welgaia. Cette exphère est particulière, à mi-chemin entre les exphères classiques et les cristaux du Cruxis. Elle vise à modifier la structure interne de celui qui la porte pour en faire un ange en évoluant petit à petit. Je n'ai pas tout entendu, mais cela a un rapport avec l'avènement de l'âge des demi-elfes. Yggdrasill veut...et bien veut que tout le monde appartienne à la même race. Je crois qu'il pense que cela empêchera la discrimination.

Yuan analysa les paroles de Kratos, l'avènement de l'âge des demi-elfes, le projet angélus... tous ces détails lui confirmèrent la folie de Mithos. Des exphères spéciales qui évoluent ? Mais au prix de combien de vies ?

-Et tu n'y crois pas ?

-A la fin de la discrimination ? Pas de cette manière en tous cas. D'autres formes finiraient par voir le jour.

Yuan secoua la tête, c'était dur à admettre mais Kratos avait raison.

-Je veux réunir les mondes.

-Mithos prévoit de faire la même chose.

-Et tu crois encore en ses promesses ? Questionna Yuan.

-Non. Et toi comment veux tu faire ?

-Origin.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux ? s'exclama Kratos en se levant à moitié.

-écoute moi, s'il te plait, plaida Yuan très posément.

Kratos se rassit, mais croisa les bras en signe de dénégation.

-Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire ni avec toi, ni avec le Cruxis.

-Je m'en doute. Mais écoute moi, si on peut redonner sa forme à ce monde et ses racines à l'arbre, il n'y aura plus d'avènement, ni de sacrifices vains.

-Oui enfin, après.

-Je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose pour ne pas que tu es à te sacrifier en libérant Origin.

-Ha oui ?

Kratos n'avait pas l'air convaincu et haussait un sourcil. Yuan était surprit de lui voir tant d'expressions. _Si j'avais su que ça calmerait son mauvais caractère, je lui aurais trouvé une fille plus tôt_, songea-t-il.

-Un transfert de Mana, répondit il. Entre toi et moi.

-Tu es sérieux ? Il me semble que c'est aussi dangereux pour le donneur que pour le receveur.

-Il faut vivre dangereusement, non ?

Les deux amis se sourirent.

-Je ne te promets rien à part d'y réfléchir, fini par lâcher Kratos.

-Je te remercie dit Yuan après un silence. De toute manière cela ne sera pas d'actualité tant que les recherches sur les transferts de mana n'auront pas avancées.

-Et concernant l'élue de Sylvarant ?

-Je pense lui donner une chance, si on arrive à mener ce projet à bien avant ses seize ans, alors on pourra éviter une autre victime innocente.

-Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

Yuan se contenta de le regarder.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? interrogea-t-il, un peu dur.

-Oublie ça.

Le demi-elfe allait enchaîner sur le barrage des désians au nord, mais un vacarme soudain suivit d'un cri l'en empêcha.

-LLOYD AURION ! Arrête ça tout de suite !


End file.
